Peace, Love, Happiness and Me
by DacaDaca
Summary: Lena Lewis is girl that work for the military as secret agent. She lost her parents when she was 6 years old. What will happed when she meets Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist. Well read to find out :P
1. Chapter 1

_So here is my first funfic **EVER** :D_

_Hope you like it and please review I has cookies ! :3_

_This is FMA funfic. I know it doesn't look like it but there will be many FMA characters in later chapters. _

_Enjoy~_

Peace, Love, Happiness And Me

chapter 1

Hi, my name is Lena Lewis. 16 years old. My mother, father and my older sister died 10 years ago. They were killed.

So, I'll tell you what happened.

It was my 6 birthday and it was the happiest day of my life. Well until that happened. My mother and my father were working for the military as secret agents, like I am now. And that job often gets them in trouble.

We had a big house. I don't like to say it, but we were pretty rich because of moms and dads job.

At our house was big party... many balloons and candy. There were many guests, kids and adults. It was awesome and I had a lot of fun.

After the party when all guests had leaved, we were sitting in a living room and I was happily opening presents. After every one of them was opened, my mom, dad and sis, they pulled out three little boxes.

I gave them curious look.

I first took moms box. It was red and I opened it. Inside was cute little bracelet whit heart shaped charm on it. I really liked it because it was so beautiful.

''Thanks mom'' I said.

''Your welcome, dear. Its a 'love' charm.'' she said simply. ''I give you this to be loved, always''. she continued smiling and I gave her a bear hug.

Then I took my dads box. It was blue. I opened it finding inside another bracelet with a blue 'peace' charm.

''To have peaceful life, unlike me and your mom'' he said laughing slightly.

I giggled ''Thank you, dad''. I said hugging him. ''Your welcome, honey''.

Then I took a little yellow box from my sister guessing that is another charm I opened it. And it was. I saw a little 'smiley' charm smiling at me and I smiled back.

''Thanks sis'' I said hugging her as well.

She hugged me back ''Your welcome. Always be happy. No matter what.'' she said.

''I will, no matter what'' I gave her determined look. ''Pinky swear?'' she asked me. ''Pinky swear!'' I said sealing the promise. I had put on all three of my charms on my hand and shouted ''THIS WAS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!'' and then we all started laughing.

After that we all went to bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of some sound. It sound like someone has accidentally hit something. I thought it was nothing but then I heard it again. Now I was sitting in my bad looking at my sister across the room and I saw she was awake too. And by the look on her face she heard the same. We slowly got up out of our beds and approached to each other. ''Have you heard that?'' I whispered quietly thought to me it echoed like it was too loud.

''Yeah'' she replied ''I think its better if we go find mom and dad, just in case.''

''Ok, lets go''

We slowly sneaked out of our room and headed to our parents bedroom. When we were near the stairs we heard a loud sound of shooting.

We froze in place, with terrified looks on our faces. It's like we both knew what was happening. Then after the first shot we heard another and another and another. It was horrifying. Then two creatures run up the stairs, both shooting back with guns in hands. I recognized them as mom and dad. I felt relived.

But only for a second.

I saw that dad right arm was bleeding. He was shot. And moms nightdress was torn near the left knee revealing a deep cut. It was looking like it was from glass.

They came to us still shooting down the stars. Mom took me to carry me and we started running to the other side of the corridor. I was looking over moms shoulder. When we reached the end of the corridor three men were shooting at us from the stairs where we were just moments ago. I saw that they were dressed in black and mafia came first in my mind. I closed my eyes. But before any of us were shot we were running down the stairs. When we reached the end of stairs I opened my eyes and saw that dad was missing.

''Where's dad?'' I asked mom. ''He's taking care of the bad guys. Don't worry sweetheart, he'll be fine'' then she smiled to me and I felt relaxed.

''Don't cry'' she told me with worried tone.

I didn't even realized when I started to cry. Probably when I saw moms and dads wounds.

''I'm fine'' I said snuggling to her shoulder.

Then I heard this strange silence. The shooting has stopped. 'What happened, is dad ok?' I asked myself and got my answer right away. I saw dad coming down the stairs and now not only his arm was bleeding but his right leg as well. He was leaning to the wall. I didn't know what to say or to do I was just... staring at him sadly.

He put his left hand on my head and said ''Don't worry sweetheart, I'm fine'' smiling weakly. Now the tears were streaming my eyes and I started crying once more. I was crying because of sadness and because of happiness. Both. No one said anything. It was like they all understood me.

Now we were heading out of the front door of our house. And we stood for a second on the sidewalk to catch our breaths.

''Dear...have you called military jet?'' my father asked. ''Yes, they said that we come to headquarters right away and that they have sent backup to meet up halfway.''

''Ok, then let up hurry up before any on- ''

His sentence was cut off with a loud shoot. The sound was echoing in the empty street.

My dads face widened in shock and he fell forward.

He was shot in the back.

Some man came out of our house and shot him. ''No!'' My mom let out a scream of horror then she turned her teary face towards the man. ''You bastard!'' I have never heard her curse. This was the first time. She gave me to my sister and started shooting and he fell down. I didn't know if he was dead or not. Then all of a sudden many men came out of our house.

''Rachel, Lena... RUN! QUICKLY!''

''My sister, who was carrying me, started running. She was always obedient. Never disobedient. She never opposed to mother and father.

Someone would say a perfect child.

She was running but she was looking back at mom, probably if she was alright.

I also as looking at her. There were about 8 man shooting at her and 5 was laying down. Maybe dead, I didn't know. Then some man got out of our house. Unlike others he was in white. I guessed he was their boss. ''STOP!'' he said and all of his man stopped shooting.

Me and my sister stopped too, even if he didn't said that to us. We were near the front gate of our big house.

Then two man grabbed mom by her hands and she started to struggle. ''LET ME GO!'' she was screaming. But that was angry scream.

''Samantha, Samantha, Samantha... look what you got yourself into.'' the man in white said. He had yellow eyes and black hair in ponytail.

He grabbed her by her jaw and forced her to look at him. ''What do you want Kimblee?'' she asked him with shaky voice because of anger.

''Oh Sam... you and your husband cause me a lot of trouble. So I need to get rid of you and of course your kids just in case they try to avenge you.'' he said with a smirk on his face. ''For God damned sake they are just children!'' ''Yes, true, but they will grow up and I can't let that happen.''

Then he took moms gun that was lying on the ground.

He then turned to three of his man ''Go after the kids.'' he said with a cold voice and they immediately started to run after us.

''RUN! MY DARLINGS, RUN! I LOVE YOU DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!''

And with her last words we heard a shot.

And once again my sister started to run. Tears poured down her face. I too was crying. I didn't want to believe that our parents are dead. I just didn't want to. I wished I was still in bed in my room and that this is all just a nightmare.

But it wasn't.

My sister and I were running away from three men. We were ahead of them about 25- 30 meters but that didn't stop them to shoot.

I was so scared, so scared. We could die in less then 5 minutes. Less then 5 seconds.

And then one bullet hit my sisters shoulder. She tripped but didn't fall. Just continued to run.

''SISTER!'' I cried. She didn't say anything.

Then one more bullet hit her and this time we have fallen.

''Big sis, please, please wake up!'' I was shaking her on the ground. ''...r...run... Lena...y-you ... have to.'' she was whispering to me.

''NO! I don't want to run. I wan to stay with you!'' She then grabbed the charms that were sill on my hand and whispered ''You have to... promise me that you will... keep our promise'' ''I will, I will,...'' I cried... ''That's nice to know'' she then hugged me.

I hugged her back forgetting about everything. That mom and dad are dead... that I will soon be dead too. It didn't matter to me anymore. I already lost too much. And then her body went limp.

But then I heard few more shots and 'snap' sound and then I saw flame behind me.

While I was looking at the three man which are now burned not to badly but bad enough to be unconscious, I felt gentle hand on my back and I yanked a little. It was a reflex, I guess. ''Don't worry I wont harm you.'' I saw women with blond hair and warm brown eyes smiling at me. She pulled off her jacket and pulled it around me. The jacket was warm and then I realized how cold I was. I was in my pajamas with bare feet and we were at street in the middle of the night.

I looked around at the people that saved me. They were in blue army uniforms. They were military.

I felt that woman has lifted me and she is carrying me somewhere. I didn't care where but I knew she won't hurt me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

My fathers name was Vincent, my mothers Samantha and my sisters Rachel. We were one happy family.

And now I'm all alone in this world with charms that they gave me that fateful day.

_**A/N : **Lena Lewis is my OC. If you wonder how she looks here is link .com/gallery/#/d2uzhr7 _

_So peeps if you didn't guessed that man that makes 'snap' sound is Roy Mustang and woman with blond hair and brown eye is Riza Hawkye. _


	2. Chapter 2

Peace, Love, Happiness and Me

Chapter 2

I woke up... somewhere. I didn't know where I was so I opened my eyes to found out.  
I was in a room, someone's room. I didn't know how I ended up here but sure it was comfortable. The room was in half dark. If I had to guess, I'd say it was around 9PM.  
I was feeling kind of tired and my body felt heavy.  
Then I remembered.

I remembered everything.

My family was killed, all of them. Then why am I still alive? That women, with blonde hair, she was carrying me somewhere. But where?

I snapped out of thoughts as door of the room begin to open slowly and someone came inside. I couldn't see who it was because of the light that was coming from outside of the door.  
"I see you have woken up, how are you feeling?" I recognized that voice right away. It was that woman's with blonde hair.  
I didn't answer that and I don't know why I didn't. Actually I don't have answer to that question.  
The women came closer, turning on a lamp that was beside the bed and then she gently sat on the bed. "I'm sorry." She said. I was confused. "For what?" I asked. My voice was still rough from the lack of use. "For your family." She said. "Oh…"

The sadness filed me and somewhat, even if I wanted to, I couldn't cry. The feeling… I was feeling so, so empty.  
She patted my head and smiled so warmly. So mother like. Then she hugged me. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise." The sobs took over control over me and I was crying. For the first time in my life I felt like crying.  
After some time I calmed down and the women said. "Why don't we go get you something to eat? I bet you're hungry." "Alright."

We were in a kitchen. The women was preparing a meal for me and when it was done she gave it to me. I was feeing so hungry but I couldn't eat. I needed to ask her few questions before I start.  
"Excuse me but… can I asked you something?" I asked her a little nervously.  
"Sure." She answered with a smile "What do you want to know?"  
"Well for starters, who are you and where are we?"  
"Oh… I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Riza Hawkeye and I work in a military. Right now we are at my home. I took to care about you because you went unconscious after we found you but weren't wounded. There wasn't need to go to hospital. I'm sure you remember what happened."

She was so kind and calm women. If I had met her somewhere and not in her uniform I wouldn't believe she worked for the military. "You were out of it for 3 days" she continued "You caught a cold and you had fever first two days." She then placed her hand on my forehead "Looks like the fever is gone but not completely. How are you feeling?'' She repeated the question. "Little cold" I answered. She went to the room were where we were before the dinner and brought a blanket with her. She placed it around me. "Thank you, Miss Hawkeye" I thanked her. And I really was grateful. I didn't felt cold anymore.  
"Oh, please call me Riza. Eat up, your dinner is getting cold"

Then I started to eat. I really was hungry a lot. While I was eating she told me lot things. About military, her work and my family. She told me that military went to our house that night, 3 days ago, and that they find my parents dead in front of the house, where I saw them last time. But except their bodies there wasn't anyone else.  
I told her everything what happened. I describe her that man in white. Kimblee. I remember him so well. I told her how he looks and all that he had said. From word to word. I remembered every one of them. I hated him. I hated him so much and I wanted him to pay what he had done.

But what can I do?

I was just a 6 years old girl. I needed to think of something.

Riza told me that I can stay to live with her for some time. It didn't bother her. She was living alone after all.

Year later I turned 7 and I needed to start primary school. But I didn't want to go.  
I suggested to her if I could go to Central library to study. I said that I'll be there from beginning to until her work time is finished. She said that it was fine with her as long I was studying but she needed to ask Colonel Mustang about it.

We were going to Colonels office. Today I'll ask him to let me learn in library. I haven't met him but I heard lot about him from Riza. And I knew what I'll say.  
*knock, knock* "Come in" came from inside the room. Riza saluted and then begin to speak. "Colonel, this is Lena Lewis, she came to ask you for permission."  
He then turned to me and said ''Go ahead.''  
I gotta admit I was kind of nervous. I mean, you don't talk with colonel every day.

I took a deep breath. Alright you can do this Lena, believe in yourself.

"Colonel Mustang, I came here to ask you for a permission to study in Central library."  
"And why is that? You are 7 years old you should go to school like other kids." He asked me.  
"You see, sir, year ago I lost both of my parents and my older sister. I'm sure you knew who my parents were and who am I. You know what they were and I plain to continue their legacy. So if you give me 5 years I'll become as best as there is secret agent that will work for the military."  
He was staring at me I could feel that he'll reject me.  
"Hm…" he said and then smirked "I see that you really want to do this. You have 4 years" he smiled at me. My eyes widened from happiness.  
"But sir-" Riza started. "Don't worry Riza I can do it. Believe in me would ya."  
"Yeah Lieutenant, she is determined to do this believe in her. You know, I believe in her." I looked him and he smiled. I felt so honored.

So I started studying in Central library. Every day, whole day. I wasn't bored. There were so much interesting things to read about. Also Riza was teaching me how to use a gun twice a week. She said that every woman needs to know how to protect herself because men can't protect them always and everywhere. And even sometimes men are weaker then women.

I learned to read when I was 5 years old so I didn't have trouble reading. I would sometimes fall asleep in the library from tiredness. And when Riza would come after work to pick me up, she would carry me home. She was so nice. I think of her like a second mother but I would still miss my family.

Now I'm 11 years old. I finished my studies and I was accepted in military.  
Many people say that I'm one of the youngest people ever to join military but that didn't bother me.  
I had my goals.

I learned a lot of things. About military and people. I learned how to use a gun. I learned how to fallow someone without being noticed. I learned how to find a solution to some difficult problems, how to manage some situations. I learned what to do if I was wounded. But there was one thing that I heard about but didn't know what was it.

Alchemy.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

**A/N : **In next chapter I promise I'll add Ed in the story


End file.
